


Late Night with Nekoma

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Kuroo shows up to Karasuno to pick one of them to come with him and practice with his team for a day. His eyes falls on the blue eye setter who is staring back at him and knew that the blue eye boy is the be the one he pick. Kageyama doesn't know how he have gotten picked but as he looks over at the captain, he can't be anymore lucky.Or Nekoma and Karasuno agreed to let one of Karasuno's player come to Nekoma and try to learn more techniques. But what will happen when Kageyama is the one Kuroo picks. Will he just learn techniques or will romantic relationships takes place.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935019
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"So we are gonna have someone from Karasuno coming here," Kenma says. 

"Yes, it's a way they can learn something new and that we can have a better connection together," Kuroo says. 

"So when are we gonna know who's gonna come?" Lev asks. 

"I'm gonna leave here in a few and go pick someone," Kuroo says. 

Everyone nods his head and go back to practice. Kuroo leaves and make his way to Karasuno. On the way there, he sighs and try to figure how he was talked into this. 

_'This is what I get for agreeing but at least it's a good opportunity for them to learn some things,' Kuroo thinks to himself._

Kuroo doesn't really remember the ride but he soon arrives at Karasuno. He sighs one more time before getting out of his car and walking to the gym. Kuroo makes it into the gym and meet the captain. They talk a few before Kuroo goes stands by the benches watching the team. A ball rolls over to him so he leans down and picks it up. He looks up and his eyes falls on the blue eye setter that is looking back at him. 

"Sorry," He says. 

"It's fine," Kuroo says smiling. 

The setter smiles back and look at the ground. 

"Can I ask you something?" He asks. 

"Yea," Kuroo says. 

"Have you picked someone yet?" He asks gently. 

Kuroo thinks for a moment before looking back at the boy in front of him and smile at him. 

"I actually have," He says. 

* * *

After practice Daichi calls everyone to gather around. 

"As you guys know one of us will have the opportunity to go over to Nekoma for one day for practice, so I'm gonna hand it over to Kuroo to say who he have picked," Daichi says. 

"Thank you, okay all of you guys are good and it was hard to pick but one stood out the most," Kuroo starts looking around. He sighs before continuing, "Kageyama is the winner," Kuroo says. 

Kageyama gasps and everyone stares at him. Kuroo gives him a small smile and gesture Kageyama to come towards him. 

"Congrats," Kuroo whispers. 

Kageyama smiles and hide his face in Kuroo's chest. Kuroo hugs him and smile down at him before looking at the rest of his team. 

"Thank you for letting me come," Kuroo says. 

The team give him a lot of welcomes before Kuroo literally picks up Kageyama and carries him to his car. He feels Kageyama shivers, so he puts the younger down and stare at him. 

"Are you cold?" Kuroo asks. 

Kageyama nods his head as Kuroo takes off his jacket. 

"Here," Kuroo says handing Kageyama his jacket. 

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asks hesitaten. 

"Yes," Kuroo says. 

Kageyama still looks hesitate so Kuroo put the jacket over Tobio's shoulders. Tobio pouts and put the jacket on fully and finds out that it causes him to have sleeve paws. Kuroo smiles before ushering Tobio into his car. The ride to Nekoma is quiet and Tobio doesn't know how he manage to be the one going. Tobio keeps glancing at the captain and hopes that the captain doesn't know about his crush. Kuroo finally sighs and look over at him at a stoplight. 

"Is everything good?" Kuroo asks. 

"Yea," Tobio says looking at his window. 

He doesn't know that Kuroo is still staring at him with narrow eyes. 

* * *

They finally make it to the school and Tobio feet are glue to the ground. 

"Hey, they're not gonna hurt you," Kuroo says crossing his arms. 

"I don't if I can do this," Tobio finally says. 

Kuroo looks around before walking up to Tobio and sweep him off his feet. Tobio squeals as Kuroo walks into the gym. He places Tobio down and everyone in the gym stop and stare at them. Tobio feels insecure so he hides behind Kuroo. Kenma walks up to the duo and poke his head around Kuroo to look at Tobio. 

"We're not gonna hurt you," Kenma says. 

Tobio looks at him uncertain before slowly going beside Kuroo. 

"Guys, please welcome Tobio," Kuroo says putting Tobio in front of him and keeps his hands on Tobio's shoulders. 

In the next instant there's a lot of "Welcome" and "Hello" ringing out through the whole gym. Tobio tenses at first but soon relax when Kuroo rest his head on top of his. 

"Y'all partner up and Tobio is gonna be here today and tomorrow," Kuroo says. 

Everyone nods their heads and go back to practice. Kuroo leads Tobio to an isolated place and sits him against the wall. 

"Today you are just gonna watch," Kuroo says yawning. 

Kuroo sits beside Tobio and watch his team practice. 

"So are your practices ever hard?" Tobio asks. 

"Depends on the day," Kuroo says shrugging. 

"Hopefully you don't make tomorrow harsh," Tobio says smiling. 

"It might not," Kuroo says. 

Tobio chuckles and lean into Kuroo, which Kuroo wraps his arm around Tobio's waist. That is how they spend that practice, cuddling into each other embrace. 

"So where am I going to stay at?" Tobio asks. 

"My place and you would also have to wear my clothes since we didn't get any of yours," Kuroo says pouting. 

"That sounds good to me," Tobio says. 

"Good, and you're gonna have fun tomorrow," Kuroo says smirking. 

"You know your smirk is mysterious," Tobio says. 

"Is not," Kuroo says. 

"Are you sure about that?" Tobio says. 

Kuroo just pouts and cross his arms across his chest. 

"I'll show you what is mysterious," Kuroo says. 

"Do it, I dare you," Tobio says smiling. 

"You better not take back your word tonight," Kuroo mutters. 

"Never do," Tobio says. 

Kuroo hums before standing up and pulls Tobio up. 

"You're a dare devil," Kuroo says. 

Tobio chuckles and Kuroo walks to the sidelines with Tobio behind him. 

"Okay everyone practice is over," Kuroo yells. 

They clean up and Tobio and Kuroo walk to Kuroo's house. Once in his room, Tobio gets change and lays on his bed. Kuroo pulls him closer and pulls the blanket over them. 

"I still don't know what is mysterious about you," Tobio says. 

Kuroo chuckles before climbing on top of Tobio and pins his arms down. 

"I'm gonna rock you're world," Kuroo says. 


	2. The Mysterious Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finally sees the mysterious side of Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

_Kuroo chuckles before climbing on top of Tobio and pins his arms down._

_"I'm gonna rock you're world," Kuroo says._

* * *

Kuroo leans down and attacks Tobio's lips. Tobio kisses back and moans when Kuroo's hands finds his nipples. Kuroo returns the favor and bites Kuroo's lips. Kuroo pulls away and stare down at him. 

"No biting," He says. 

"Or what?" Kageyama asks fake innocence. 

"You'll find out," Kuroo growls out. 

Kageyama looks up at him and bites his bottom lip. Kuroo leans down once again and starts attacking his neck. Kageyama brings his face back, and kisses his lip again. Kuroo feels Kageyama smirks before he feels pain in his lip once again. Kageyama hears him growl before Tobio finds himself laying over Kuroo's lap. 

"I warned you," Kuroo says. 

He removes Kageyama's pants and underwear before kneeding the flesh. Kageyama let out a squeal when he feels Kuroo's hand coming down hard on his ass. 

"Now you're gonna get punished since you can't find it to listen," Kuroo says before spanking Tobio again. 

Tobio feels himself getting so he grinds against Kuroo. Kuroo growls and wrap an arm around him to keep him still. By the time Kuroo have spank Tobio twenty times, Tobio is so hard and continues to attempt to grind against Kuroo. Kuroo let Tobio grind against him as he kneed his ass. 

"Fuck Kageyama, you're enjoying this," Kuroo says. 

Tobio moans in response as Kuroo grabs his hair and pulls his face up. Kuroo kisses him and shoves his tongue in the younger mouth. They rearrange themselves so that Tobio is straddling Kuroo. 

"Call m-me T-tobio," Tobio says through pants. 

Kuroo nods his head and goes back to sucking Tobio's neck. Kuroo leans back and rips Tobio's shirt off before throwing Tobio onto his back and climbing on top of him once again. He leaves marks all over Tobio's chest and collar bones. He goes to Tobio's nipples and starts playing with one while sucking and biting the other one. He kisses down Tobio's body and removes the rest of the younger clothes. He leans down and lick from his shaft down to his rim. He circles around his rim before shoving his tongue in. Tobio moans and arches his back and grip the sheets tightly. With more teasing, Kuroo have had enough and shoves his cock deep inside Tobio. Tobio screams in pleasure and leaves angry res scratches down Kuroo's arms. 

"Found it," Kuroo says smirking. 

Kuroo picks up his pace and art a rough pace. Tobio have drool running down his chin and eyes screw shut in pleasure. Kuroo leans down and captures Tobio's lips in a kiss. Tobio responds and let Kuroo shove his to guess into his mouth. He sucks on Kuroo's tongue and scratch Kuroo's back up. 

"Fuck Tobio, you're so good, you're taking me so well," Kuroo says. 

Tobio throws his head back and let Kuroo have his way with his body. Kuroo ends up coming inside of Tobio and Tobio comes all over himself. Kuroo rides out their orgasms before pulling out and collapsing beside Tobio. They lay there catching their breaths before Kuroo stands up. Tobio watches him go to the bathroom before closing his eyes. He is brought back to his senses when he feels something wet. He opens his eyes and see Kuroo cleaning up. Kuroo looks up and gives him a small smile. 

"Are you good?" Kuroo asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says smiling. 

Kuroo kisses up his body and gently kisses his lips. 

"Good," Kuroo says. 

Kuroo goes back and finishes cleaning Tobio up. Kuroo gets up and get rid of the towel before coming back and pulls Tobio into his arms. Kageyama hides his face into the oldest neck and let out a content sigh. Kuroo kisses his head closes his eyes once he makes sure Tobio have actually fallen sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, everyone shows up to practice and Kageyama and Kenma find themselves sitting by each other in a corner away from everyone. Kageyama doesn't realizes his limping badly but he can definitely feel the pain in his lower back. So he's greatful that Kenma have decides that the corner is the best place to sit at. Kenma plays his game as the rest of team slowly makes their way into the gym. Kageyama doesn't realize that Kenma keeps glancing at him, till Kenma puts his game down and gets Tobio's attention. 

"Are you okay?" Kenma asks. 

"Yeah, why?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause you're walking weirdly," Kenma says. 

"Oh, yeah it just Kuroo and I have might have done something last night," Tobio says. 

"Oh," Kenma says smirking. 

"If he does something to you that you don't like just tell me and I'll go after him," Kenma says. 

"Thanks," Tobio says smiling. 

Kenma smiles back and Kuroo walks up to them. 

"Well, isn't this a rare sight," Kuroo says. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Kenma asks. 

"You're smiling and Tobio is smiling," Kuroo says looking between the two boys. 

"Well, I'm just making sure that he's safe when he's with you," Kenma says. 

"Wow thanks for the trust," Kuroo says rolling his eyes. 

"Well," Kenma says shrugging his shoulders. 

Tobio snickers which results with Kuroo kicking him gently. 

"Asshole," Kuroo mumbles. 

"But you love me," Tobio says smiling. 

Kuroo just pouts and looks away before responding. 

"I can't disagree with that," Kuroo mumbles. 

Kenma scoots closer to Tobio and leans towards his ear. 

"Looks like you got him wrapped around you little finger," Kenma whispers which Kuroo kicks him too. 

"The you two are troublemakers when you're together," Kuroo says. 

"Yes we are," Kenma says throwing his arm over Tobio's shoulders. 

"Go get warm up so we can get started with practice," Kuroo says. 

"Yes captain," Both of them says before getting up. 

Kuroo keeps Kageyama back for a minute so he can gets a kiss. 

"Hope you have fun today," Kuroo whispers. 

Kageyama looks at him and back at everyone else in the court. 

"I know I will," Tobio says smiling. 


	3. Practice with Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama starts practice with spikes Kenma balls, set for the spikers, receive balls with the liberos, practice with the blockers, and practice alone with each players. By the time he leaves, he made a lot of new friends and have a low of new tricks when he returns to Karasuno. But what happened between him and Nekoma, stay with Tobio who doesn't tell anyone on his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"Hey Tobio, do you wanna practice with me?" Kenma asks. 

"Sure," Tobio says leaving smirking Kuroo behind. 

They go to the net and Kenma grabs a ball from the ball cart before facing Tobio. 

"Do you wanna spike some of my sets?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio looks at him with a shock expression before nodding his head. They get in position and Tobio focuses on Kenma and watch as Kenma gets prepare. The first ball was to high and the second one was to low. Kenma just kept calm and let out a sigh setting Tobio another ball. Tobio hits the ball and it slams on the floor on the other side of the net. Everyone looks and stares at the two setters like they didn't know who had hit it. 

"That was amazing," Yaku says. 

Kenma just nod his head and Tobio scratch the back of his head and look away. 

"Wanna do again?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Kenma sets him again and Tobio hits it harder and it hits the ground harder. 

"You're really good," Kenma asks. 

"Thanks, so are you," Tobio says. 

"Thanks," Kenma says. 

After a few more sets, Morisuke comes over to them. 

"What's up?" Kenma asks. 

"I was gonna ask of Tobio wanna come practice with the liberos," Morisuke says. 

"I'm okay with that, are you Kenma?" Tobio ask. 

"I can share," Kenma says smiling. 

Morisuke leads him to where Yuki is waiting at. 

"Hi," Yuki says. 

"Hi," Tobio says. 

"Do you feel okay with serving us serves while we receive them back to you?" Morisuke asks. 

"Yeah, that's fine," Tobio say. 

Morisuke and Yuki lines up after Yuki hands Tobio the ball. Tobio starts serving to them and the beginning was rough and they keep losing the ball. 

"Sorry," Tobio says. 

"It's fine, we will get there," Yuki says with a gentle smile. 

Tobio smiles back and Morisuke comes back with the ball with a small smile as well. 

"This is fun," Morisuke says. 

Yuki and I chuckle at him before Morisuke hands me the ball. Tobio goes back to serving to them and now they starts to receive them perfectly. Tobio is smiling which causss the other two to smile as well. 

"I'm glad that you came," Yuki says. 

"So am I, at first we nervous at who was coming but now all of us are excited to have you," Morisuke says. 

"And you made friends with everyone here," Yuki adds. 

"I'm glad I came as well," Tobio admit. 

They hear footsteps behind them so they turn around and see Sõ running up to them. 

"Hey," Morisuke says. 

"Hey, can we practice with Tobio?" Sõ asks. 

"Yes you may," Morisuke says. 

"Thanks," Sõ says. 

That's how To io finds himself standing in front of Nobuyuki, Taketaeo, and Sõhei and Sõ standing beside him. 

"So how do you guys wanna do this?" Tobio asks. 

"We line up and you set us some balls," Nobuyuki says. 

Tobio nods his head and see Kenma standing by them. 

"I'm gonna throw you the balls," Kenma explains. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 

Tobio sets the ball and they start at being to high. He keeps apologizing and the spikers tells them it's fine. Once they get back in to the first person, Tobio sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, everyone knows he's prepared. Kenma throws him the ball, Sõ runs to spike and Tobio sets him the ball and Sõ hits it onto the floor on the other side of the net. They cheer and they keep up the pace and all the spikers ends up hitting the other side of the net. They manage to do it again, when someone walks up behind Tobio and wraps their arms around him. He tenses and tilt his head back and see Kuroo. 

"I have a feeling that you are gonna steal him now," Kenma says. 

"You know me so well," Kuroo says smirking. 

"Thanks Tobio for practicing with us," Nobuyuki says. 

"You're welcome, I had fun," Tobio says smiling. 

Kuroo leads Tobio over to the net and see Lev standing on one side of the net. 

"Here's the game plan, Lev is gonna spikes Tobio's sets and we're gonna block. Everyone nods his head and gets in their spots. Tobio sighs and this time see Sõhei standing at the sidelines. He throws the ball and Tobio sets and once again it's too high but Tobio find the perfect height and time for Lev. Sõ and Tetsurou stops the balls and Tetsurou starts teasing Tobio and Lev. With one set Lev breaks the block and the ball slams on the ground. 

"Ha," Lev says. 

Tetsurou sends him a look and Lev can't help but laugh at him. So that's how the finish their practice with them taking turn spiking and blocking. Tobio have to admit and say he's having a fun time hanging out with Nekoma. He knock out of his trance with a ball to his face. He grabs his face and Sõhei runs up to him. 

"I'm so sorry," He says. 

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention," Tobio says. 

"Are you sure?" Sõhei asks. 

Tobio nods his head and goes back to practice. With one more block, Kuroo tells everyone to practice with a partner or small group. 

"You're practicing with me," Kuroo says to Tobio. 

They go to an isolated spot and set the ball back and forth to each other. 

"Are you having fun?" Kuroo asks. 

"Yea," Tobio says smiling. 

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Kuroo asks. 

"Only if I can be your boyfriend," Tobio says. 

"Sounds good to me," Kuroo says. 

They go from setting to Tobio receiving Tetsurou serves. 

"It's gonna suck when you go home," Tetsurou says. 

"We can always do this again," Tobio says. 

"That is true," Kuroo says. 

Tetsurou begins to serve everywhere just to see Tobio dive for the ball. After a few of those, he sits down beside a laying down Tobio. 

"You're good," Tetsurou says. 

"Thanks," Tobio says. 

"You also work well with everyone here," Tetsurou adds. 

"I do?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea, I've been watching you and saw you adapt to everyone, and if I didn't know any better, you have learned some new things," Tetsurou says. 

"I have," Tobio says sitting up. 

"Than this trip had worked out perfectly," Tetsurou says. 

"Yes, it has," Tobio says. 

Tetsurou pulls Tobio up and they go back to setting the ball back and forth. They end up doing this till the end of their practice. Ten minutes before the end they starts receiving again till Tetsurou calls the end of practice. 

"Everyone come say goodbye to Tobio before I take him home," Tetsurou says. 

Everyone says their farewell, and Tetsurou and Tobio leaves the gym. The trip home was uneventful and on a comfortable silence. Once they get to the gym, Tobio kisses Tetsurou goodbye for getting out of his car. He goes inside the gym and his team starts asking questions. He answers them vaguely but not going into details, but keeping all the things that had happened the past two days to himself. 


End file.
